Pendragon Blitz
by griffin black
Summary: Uther and Merlin really know how to get under Arthur's skin. Contains slash and rape, but this is hurt/comfort, so it's ok in the end, sort of.


A/N: I wrote this a while ago and had it posted here on ff. But I was recently told some of my language in another fic was too porny, so, in an effort to improve, I'm editing old work, like this. Hope it's better (??). Also, so far in series 2, I've been sooo upset how mean Arthur's been to Merlin! Arthur is not the same person as he was at the end of series 1. So this fic's angstyness seemed appropriate. Reviews are Love!

1.

Arthur was worn out. Sweat from the field had left an uncomfortable film all over his skin. It was worse underneath his armor and mail. His golden hair was made dark and matted with sweat yet to dry. Strands clung to his face and he attempted to swipe them away, but succeeded only in scattering some across one cheek. Pulling off his gloves and unbuckling pieces of his armor, he stalked down the corridor, eager to get to his room. King Uther had pulled him from training today. To talk about Merlin.

"I know that boy has saved your life, but you cannot allow him such liberties Arthur. On more than one occasion, he has stormed into this very room while I am conducting meetings of the most vital importance to the kingdom. When I asked you to ride out with your men to search Camelot for the traitor Robert, he flew in here unannounced, completely flouting my authority, trying to convince me Robert was not magical, that it was all a mistake! And then you saw fit to question the validity of such a search. Honestly Arthur! I have seen it with my own eyes, those like Robert will overrun Camelot by eating away at it through the very people I seek to protect. This is only the most recent example in a long line of mistakes that boy has made ever since he came to this castle."

"I know, Merlin can be very difficult sometimes. But as you've said, he has saved my life, more than once."

"Which is why I offer you this choice; Either control him or I will have him banished from Camelot."

"Sire, he often ignores his station, but I assure you it is always because he is trying to help, to do good service to Camelot, to you." Arthur was a little surprised by his vehemence.

"Arthur! It is _not_ the way. I _cannot_ have a _servant_ barging in on me during every important decision I am trying to make because he has a feeling. And what is more, I fear he is polluting your mind against me."

Arthur was taken aback, "Wha--I am not against you Father! I do as you command me, always."

"Do not shout. I don't know what hold he has over you, but I can see its power. Since he has been in your service, you have questioned me far more than any other time in your life. I can see this Arthur. There is too much disharmony, we must act as a united front to our people. We must show them what is right and what is wrong. Someday you will be King. This is not a lesson that can be deferred."

"Sire--"

"There will be no more discussion. I know you are fond of the boy but I will not tolerate further insubordination from either of you."

"He is just a servant, it is my own opinions that lead me to question."

"Arthur, I will have you locked up for a month if you continue to act so rashly."

This was too much. "I see your point, and Merlin will be subdued, but how you can think I--"

"I will not argue this further. Now leave me." Uther turned his back then, the conversation was over.

Arthur left seething. He was going to kill Merlin. There was a fine balance to be found with Uther. Arthur had a duty, as a Prince, to obey him and learn from him. Yet truth be told, he had been wavering in his steadfast loyalty, Merlin had made him see things sometimes, even when he didn't want too...

2.

There was a dull ache in Arthur's lower back and he slowed briefly to tug off the heavier pieces of armor, carrying them instead. Mind boiling, Arthur absently opened his door. Closing it behind him, he leant against it's smooth, hard wood, eyes closed, willing the rising bile to settle. Arthur lifted his eyes. His heart stopped.

Numbing shock rooted him to the spot and made his fingers tighten painfully around his armor. Merlin was on his bed. At first, Arthur couldn't tell what was going on. Merlin was face down in the center of the bed with a pillow jammed over his head, held in place by one desperately clinging hand. Despite the obstruction, Arthur knew immediately who it was; the lanky body, the natty clothing...But it wasn't until Arthur allowed himself a proper breath a moment later did he realize, Merlin's other hand was under his body, rapidly pulsing a steady rhythm. Then Arthur heard him. Merlin's muffled breathing beneath the pillow was labored, rough, and punctuated by whimpering sighs of...pleasure. Merlin was pleasuring himself on Arthur's bed. Feeling more than outraged after all the trouble Merlin had caused him, Arthur dumped pieces of armor into a chair. But Merlin wasn't disturbed, quite the contrary, his vocalizations were getting steadily louder. Arthur paused. Then suddenly, Merlin flung the pillow aside and rolled onto his back. Arthur remained motionless, staring openly at the wet, purpling and reddish head of Merlin's cock as it was pumped mercilessly into ecstasy.

Merlin's eyes were squeezed shut, his hand's rhythm getting faster and faster, he was practically arching off the bed, his breathing heady and intense as he fought to keep quiet until...His free hand sweeping the bed frantically, he caught his scarf and clamped it over his cock, still pumping.

"Uhnn..." Merlin moaned breathily, his voice rose with each new sigh until pleadingly, he called out, "Arthur!" He was coming, face tensed and lips parted, his chest shuddering desperately.

Biting his lower lip at the sound of his own name, Arthur exhaled heavily into the sudden silence. Merlin's eyes flashed open. They met each other's gaze. Cold waves of fear crashed inside Merlin's stomach and washed down his limbs.

"Arthur," still breathless.

They were both frozen. Then, still grasping himself with both hands, Merlin suddenly swung his legs over the edge of the bed to make a break for it.

"Stop." Arthur took a step forward.

"Sire." Merlin's voice was weak, his cheeks flushed red.

Arthur took a few steps forward. Panicking, Merlin made to stand up again. But Arthur, whose eyes never left him repeated, "I said, stop." It was a command, his voice deep and strong. He was not going to tolerate this.

Merlin's expression shifted from wild eyed panic to helplessness. "Sire, I--I'm sorry."

Arthur unbuckled his belt, tossing it and his sword to the floor. "In my bed Merlin? Really?" He forced the heavy chain mail over his head. "That was awfully bold of you." Arthur's voice had a mocking edge to it. He would not lose his father's trust simply because he couldn't control his own servant.

"Please, I'll--"

"Shut up."

Arthur stopped in front of him as he tugged off his wrinkled tunic.

"Get back on the bed." He was obeyed, Merlin scrambling backwards, hands still covering himself. Arthur threw the tunic down.

"Gosh, I never knew how much you cared." Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and pried away one of Merlin's hands by the wrist, exposing the semi hard flesh beneath.

"Arthur---Sire, please don't."

"What's the matter, isn't this what you want?" Arthur sneered and plucked away Merlin's scarf, tossing it to the floor. "Don't you want me to see?"

Arthur barely knew what he was doing. Somehow he needed to teach Merlin a lesson. Make him understand, he was the bloody Prince. Venom coursed through his veins.

"You can't help yourself can you, always doing exactly what you want? No regard for others."

Arthur shoved Merlin in the chest and held him against the bed by pinning his wrists. Leaning over him, Arthur hissed, "How long has this been going on for?".

"It, uh, I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. How many times have you done this in my bed, my name on your lips?"

"I--Oh God...only 2 or 3 times."

"Liar."

Arthur's gaze travelled down Merlin's supine body to his cock, still sticky and heavy, spilling out of his trousers.

"Ha, your getting hard again. Here, let's give it what it wants." Arthur forced one of Merlin's hands back onto his cock. "There, now I can watch properly, right? Isn't that what you've been hoping for?"

Merlin's mouth trembled, willing his hardening flesh to relax. This was not the time, he would not _perform_ for the Prince's entertainment.

"Do it Merlin...Now!" Arthur's voice was unforgiving, there was no room for discussion. "You are my servant, you will do as your told."

Grunting in frustration when nothing happened, Arthur wrapped his own fingers around Merlin's and squeezed, he started to move their hands together, up and down. Merlin gasped.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" The sneer again.

"N-no, it isn't," Merlin stuttered angrily.

"There's no pleasing you is there? Do you prefer your fantasies to the real thing?"

"No, I--" Merlin was confused, the emotion creasing his forehead, and flickering through his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Would you prefer it if the King expelled you from Camelot so you could be alone with your dreams? It would be quite easy to arrange, why, he was only just talking about it."

Arthur redoubled his efforts until, "Are you seriously going limp? Jesus."

Merlin turned his head away, humiliated. "Arthur stop."

"You are the worst servant in the history of servants, the most intransigent," Arthur released his hand, "willful...Oh fuck."

Arthur was breathing heavily, a determined set to his jaw. He stood and pushed Merlin farther into the bed. Then Arthur unlaced his own trousers. Merlin's eyes grew impossibly wide, their blue depths shining. "No Arthur. Please, please--_don't_!" The last word was a panicked shout as Arthur grabbed his waist and attempted to flip him on his stomach.

"Turn over. You will, for once, do as your told. I know you want to."

Merlin fought back, clinging to Arthur's arms as a brace. Swearing under his breath, Arthur swiftly changed tactic and ripped Merlin's trousers past his knees. His broad shoulders, rounded with muscles were tensing and the veins in his arms popped while he strained to free one of Merlin's legs completely. He succeeded after pulling one of Merlin's boots off and quickly taking his own heaving erection out of his trousers. Merlin stilled, his heart racing for a different reason when he saw Arthur's cock. It was impossibly gorgeous, thick and wet, and everything he'd dreamed it would be. But this was not right, not how it should have been. Arthur was oblivious as he knelt on the edge of the bed. Breathing from his mouth, his face in a fixed snarl, Arthur leaned heavily on one of Merlin's arms as he forced Merlin's freed leg over his shoulder. Then he was surging forward, his swollen cock forcing its way inside, breaking past Merlin's barriers. Merlin cried out, writhing beneath his master who had taken him too deep too fast.

"_Fuck_ Merlin." Arthur slowed as he adjusted to the tight heat that encircled him.

Arthur pressed his fingers hard into Merlin's thigh, where there would be marks left the next morning. Merlin was so tight, it burned. This would show him. This would teach Merlin respect. He wouldn't be haranguing the King anymore. Arthur was claiming him as his servant, as his to command and to do with what he would. Arthur flexed his fingers against Merlin's thigh, relaxing, and looked up. Merlin was staring at him, helpless with pain and sadness, absolutely wrecked.

"Don't." Arthur averted his eyes and bent forward to cradle Merlin's body, fitting them together better before pitching his body forward, causing a strangled howl of torment to escape his captive. Arthur just thrust through Merlin's paroxysm, fucking him hard.

Soon Arthur was grunting with every stroke, totally caught up in the pleasure, the place where their bodies met becoming slippery. But Merlin's cock was now completely flaccid between them, his expression faraway, no longer looking at the Prince. Arthur kept thrusting regardless, bringing himself quickly to the point of release before he finally looked at Merlin again. He slowed, his hand slid down until it came to rest at the bend where Merlin's naked thigh met the rest of his body. Merlin's head was turned to the side, his eyes glazed. Suddenly Arthur sped up again, his eyes rolling back until he was coming in thick ropy spurts inside his servant's body. Lying still, Arthur let Merlin's leg slip off his shoulder. Keeping it against him, Arthur hugged it to his body and sank further against Merlin's chest. He rubbed his cheek against Merlin's pale neck, and let his lips gently graze it. His cock was still buried inside, neither of them making any move to change that. They lie in each other's embrace for several minutes, Merlin's arms more trapped than anything. Until finally, Arthur let himself slip out.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered and stroked the side of Merlin's face with his thumb and chastely kissed the outside corner of his lips. Merlin's breathe came out shaky. Sitting up on one elbow, Arthur looked down at him, "I'm so sorry," he whispered again.

Merlin's chest suddenly burbled and shook as silent tears leaked sideways down his cheeks, his face still turned away, was screwed up in anguish as he inhaled and exhaled sharply to keep himself quiet.

This was wrong. Uther had a way of doing that to Arthur, of blinding him into doing things he knew were wrong. Merlin was a bit of an ass, but Arthur knew his heart was in the right place. Despite his outbursts, Merlin always managed to save him. Arthur bent to press his lips to Merlin's properly this time, it was an apology. He had taken Merlin at his most vulnerable, vulnerable like he'd never been allowed to see and he had abused him.

Suddenly Merlin had his arms wrapped around Arthur, one around his back, the other grasping his shoulder. He clung to Arthur, burying his face into his chest. Arthur rolled them both to the side and held Merlin in his arms, rocking him slightly and sneaking his hand up his shirt to caress his back. Eventually, in a cracked and muffled voice, Merlin choked out, "All I ever wanted was you."


End file.
